lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Dream Rosters
Dream Rosters is a page dedicated to rosters for games. Everyone has a ideal character in mind for Super Smash Bros or other roster-based games, but not everyone can dedicate themselves fully into a new game or go into the nitty gritty for a complete game- sometimes we just want to see certain characters in and not necessarily an overhaul of mechanics. As such, Dream Rosters was created with the intention to showcase rosters that probably wouldn't get fully fledged into a fangame. Notes can be attached to the rosters to contextualize some choices or note changes to veterans. Notes can really be about anything pertaining to the roster, including character tidbits and more. You could even post full movesets if you wanted to. With this information out of the way, here's some rosters: Super Smash Bros. Eternal Author: Exotoro With Super Smash Bros. getting bigger and bigger with each installment, it's no secret that the "Everyone Is Here" concept of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate can really only pertain to that game and not the next one. Thus, this roster features lots of cuts, but also a fair bit of newcomers. Roster Starting= |-|Complete= Notes *This game would refresh a lot of the roster in terms of moveset but take a "if it doesn't feel dated and reflects the character perfectly, it's relatively the same" approach to some of the newer characters. *As such, Lucina gets a bit of a moveset upgrade that's more in line with her appearance in Fire Emblem but takes a bit from an updated Marth. *Likewise, Tharja is mostly her own character, being a more spell-focused Robin, but they share a move. *I had to make a few cuts, obviously. Here's the complete list: *#Bowser Jr. (Felt like he was a bit extraneous compared to the other Mario cast.) *#Daisy (Same reasoning as Bowser Jr.) *#Dr. Mario (A clone of Mario that really didn't add much to the roster in my eyes.) *#Dark Samus (Same reasoning as Dr. Mario.) *#Young Link (Same reasoning as Dr. Mario.) *#Toon Link (Same reasoning as Dr. Mario.) *#Sheik (I just figured she had her time at this point. A lot of her moves were transferred to Impa.) *#Dark Pit (I figured if I cut him, I could fill in his spot with Medusa. The reality is that there is no slots and that if there was some development time to squeeze him, I'd probably do it with a lot of the clones I cut.) *#Roy (Same reasoning as Dark Pit except with another Fire Emblem rep.) *#Chrom (Same reasoning as Dark Pit except with another Fire Emblem rep.) *#Falco (I figured Fox and Wolf were probably enough reps for this series and that Falco was a bit extraneous.) *#Jigglypuff (One of the original 12, I know, but I don't know, she hasn't felt particularly worthy of keeping in the roster, especially with how Generation 1 focused it felt.) *#Pichu (You know why.) *#Ice Climbers (This one is probably the most biased... but I just never really felt like they were a particularly noteworthy addition to the cast and most of the retro picks after them have more to do. They feel way more one-note than anyone else on the cast and I didn't miss them, really, at all in 4.) *#Mii Brawler *#Mii Gunner *#Mii Swordsman (All three Mii Fighters were cut because well, the customization aspect really seemed exclusive to 4 and I don't think it'll come back with how much of a grind it has to be. Without it, they feel extraneous and not worth having on the roster.) *#Richter Belmont (Yeah, it's another Echo fighter. I'm not going to change him up, so why add him to the roster in planning?) *Overall, the roster has 64 characters at the moment. I'm still mulling over some picks; I added Lyndis last minute. *Popeye was added as the series' first fourth-party fighter due to his influence on Nintendo's beginning, although I think the series would be more likely to go with a very out of field pick like Goku in this case. *I tried to set all the characters with close enough genres or series together, although at the moment the actual formatting is a bit messy. Super Smash Bros. Requiem tentative name, smash titles are actually really hard i've learned Author: Ambrisynth Super Smash Bros. Ultimate is what you could consider the "ultimate" Smash Bros., and I'm satisfied with it.. although there are many characters I would also wish to see (although I know deep down most of these won't happen). This roster throws out several far-fetched ideas but doesn't go completely wild. Though, is it really a Smash game without an insane choice? Roster Starting= |-|Complete= adding these as fast as i can, i'm trying my best okay Notes *Although not many cuts were made, some characters were still removed. Here is who got removed and why. *#Roy is removed. Yeah, this is the second time he's been taken out but I see no need for him and it also nullifies the fact that Chrom is an echo fighter.. makes it easier for me, too. *#Young Link is removed. Toon Link basically took his place and I think Toon Link is more iconic now. No need for three links, anyways. Super Smash Bros. Yield Author: Crunch Roster Starting=TBA lol Category:Dream Rosters Category:Other Category:Experimental Articles